The Weeding of the heirs
by insideyourdream
Summary: Lors d'un petit dîner de famille les parents de la bleutée lui annonce qu'elle est fiancée à un riche héritier pour sauver les Industries Lockser qui sont en faillite depuis quelques mois . Malgré l' ensemble des défis réussira-t-elle à faire fondre le coeur de son fiancé ? UA
1. Chapter 1

Partie 1 : Le mariage des héritiers

J'étais là, assise en tailleur depuis maintenant trente minutes sur mon somptueux lit à baldaquin, feuilletant de temps à autre mon magazine de mode favori. La majorité de ma journée avait été vraiment très éprouvante, entre mon stage dans l'entreprise familiale et mes nombreux cours particuliers. On pouvait dire que je n'avais plus aucune minute à me consacrer pleinement. Les grandes vacances avaient débutées depuis déjà un mois mais cela ne changeait nullement rien au fait que je travaillais d'arrache-pied pour mon père, et surtout pour moi-même. Un mois plus tôt, j'avais décroché ma licence haut la main avec de prodigieux résultats. J'étais majore de ma promotion, c'était le fruit de trois ans d'efforts et de dur labeur. Pour cette occasion, mes bien aimés parents avaient organisé une mémorable réception en mon honneur. Ils avaient d'innombrables invités, plein de personnalité entre autres, et certains venaient me saluer. Mais le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'était que je ne les connaissais même pas.

« _Sûrement des connaissances à mes parents._ » Avais-je pensé.

Ce soir là, j'avais eu la chance d'apercevoir un grand ténébreux. Ses cheveux de jais lui cachaient une bonne partie de son visage et il était plutôt mince. Il portait un costume de haute couture de la marque Valentin. On pouvait aisément dire que j'avais un don pour reconnaître les vêtements de haute couture. Il était juste éblouissant, toutes les jeunes femmes de la soirée le fixaient avec envie. Il m'avait félicitée en me baissant la main et à ce contact, j'avais rougi vivement.

« _C'est juste un geste de politesse, il n'y a aucune raison de réagir ainsi_. » Avais-je songé en essayant de calmer mes rougeurs.

Il devait non sans doute appartenir à une famille hautement gradée ou bien richissime. J'étais tellement émoustillée que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de lui demander son nom ou bien même de le remercier.

« Mon Dieu, quelle idiote ! »

Il était parti en plus, je ne l'avais même pas remercié. Il avait sûrement dû me prendre pour une fille totalement irrespectueuse. Prise de remords, je l'avais cherché partout durant toute la soirée pour me faire pardonner de cette impolitesse involontaire, mais malheureusement, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du mystérieux jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Il s'était comme volatilisé. Depuis ce soir-là, je n'eus cessé de penser à lui. On pouvait dire que son air mystérieux m'avait totalement conquise !

Je savais pertinemment que c'était ridicule, mais j'avais comme cette étrange impression que je le reverrai un jour ou l'autre. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne remarquai même pas que ma gouvernante Esméralda-dama toquait déjà ma porte depuis quelque temps déjà. Esméralda était ma gouvernante depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Pour moi, elle était comme un membre de la famille, même si elle continuait de me vouvoyer. D'un bond, je me levai de mon lit, et d'un pas assuré marchai en direction la porte d'entrée de ma chambre. J'ouvris lentement la porte tout en appréhendant la suite des événements car je savais que ma très chère gouvernante détestait devoir attendre.

« Mademoiselle Jubia, je vois que vous n'avez rien retenu des bonnes manières. » Dit-elle en brandissant son bâton en face de moi.

Comme d'habitude, elle portait un tailleur noir et des escarpins de la même couleur. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus azur, les cheveux coupés au carré.

« Esméralda-dama, combien de fois vous ai-je demandé de ne pas m'appeler Jubia-sama ? » Dis-je avec le sourire en enroulant une mèche de mes cheveux ondulés sur son index gauche.

« Euh… J'ai arrêté de compter au bout de la centième fois, Jubilaire. »

« Encore ce foutu Jubilaire... Jubia en a vraiment assez, elle veut être traitée comme tout le monde ! » Pestai-je.

« Vous savez Jubia-sama, c'est une habitude pour moi. C'est un peu comme quand je vous demande maintes et maintes fois de, euh… Disons d'arrêter du jour au lendemain de vous adresser à quelqu'un à la troisième personne. »

« Oh ! Vous avez raison, Esméralda-dama. Jubia ne se voit pas du tout arrêter de parler à la troisième personne. »

« Bon, trêve de bavardage. Veuillez vous asseoir un instant je vous prie ! »

« Très bien. » Dis-je en m'excitant.

Elle se tenait maintenant devant moi, son air sévère la rendait encore plus effrayante.

« J'ai à vous parler, mademoiselle. » Dit-elle d'un ton impassible.

A la minute même où elle prononça ces mots, j'étais à la fois inquiète et impatiente de savoir ce qu'elle avait à me dire de si important. C'est avec une mine intriguée que je fixai longuement ma gouvernante, en l'attente d'une réponse.

« Qu'avez-vous de si urgent à dire à Jubia ? » Demandai-je en croisant les jambes.

« Mademoiselle, votre père revient d'Europe ce soir ! Vous êtes sûrement au courant des nombreuses rumeurs affirmant que les industries Lockser sont au bord de la faillite... » Ajouta-t-elle, les mains sur ses hanches.

« Bien évidemment, mais tout ça ne sont que de vulgaires mensonges. » Dis-je avec un léger ricanement.

« Vous faites erreur, tout ça est la stricte vérité. »

« Mais… Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Néanmoins, d'après votre Monsieur Lockser, le problème semble avoir été résolu. » Ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie, ma carafe d'eau à la main.

« Merci d'avoir tenu jubia au courant. » Dis-je en la stoppant dans son élan.

« Ne me remerciez pas voyons, n'oubliez pas qu'une dame de votre branche ne doit jamais s'excuser ! » Dit-elle avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. « Oh, qu'est-ce que je vous disais déjà ? »

Esméralda-dama avait pour habitude de pincer l'arrête de son nez quand elle était nerveuse ou bien lorsque qu'elle réfléchissait.

« C'est bon, ça me revient ! » S'écria-t-elle en s'assenant une petite tape sur la tête. « Vous êtes attendue dans quarante minutes pour le souper. Votre père sera également présent. » Termina-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Je me retrouvais de nouveau seule dans cette immense pièce. J'en voulais un peu à mes parents pour m'avoir tenue à l'écart de cette information, mais bon, ils ne voulaient sûrement pas m'inquiéter avec ce petit problème qui, d'après ce que m'avait rapporté Esméralda, était finalement résolu.

En regardant l'horloge noire en face de moi, j'en déduisis donc qu'il me restait environ trente minutes avant l'heure du repas et que j'avais assez de temps pour prendre un bon bain chaud histoire de me changer les idées.

J'ouvris alors ma grande penderie qui se trouvait à gauche de mon lit. Je saisis mon peignoir blanc brodé de mes initiales « J&V ». Ensuite, munie de ma trousse de toilette et de mon peignoir, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain privée, puis poussai doucement la porte d'entrée car j'avais malencontreusement cassé la poignée récemment.

Entrée, je posai mon peignoir sur mon lavabo puis je me dévêtis de mes sous-vêtements noirs et de ma robe bleue qui m'arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Enfin nue, j'entrai dans mon bain qui était à moitié rempli tout en prenant soin de ne pas mouiller le carrelage. Le contact de l'eau sur ma peau m'apaisait agréablement : je me sentais dans mon élément. Plus aucun stress, juste de la sérénité. J'oubliais la plupart du temps quand je me réfugiais dans mon bain pour échapper à la réalité ou bien pour oublier l'espace d'un court instant l'intégralité de mes soucis.

Je m'appliquai une grosse dose de mon shampoing gelé royal sur ma longue chevelure bleue. Le rinçage effectué, je peignai mes cheveux tout en prenant soin de ne laisser aucun nœud. Deux minutes plus tard, j'enfilai soigneusement mon peignoir tout en ouvrant ma trousse de toilette pour prendre mes sous-vêtements. En voyant que mes cheveux étaient toujours humides, j'ouvrai ma commode pour prendre un sèche-cheveux.

Mes cheveux enfin secs, j'enfilai des sous-vêtements propres et une robe de nuit blanche, attachai mes cheveux en chignon et sortis précipitamment de ma salle de bain. Il était vingt-trois heures trente comme prévu, les trente minutes s'étaient belles et bien écoulées.

« _Parfait timing._ » Me dis-je tout haut en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.

Dans le couloir, les domestiques allaient et venaient.

«_ Quelle effervescence ! _» Pensai-je, émerveillée.

Dès lors qu'ils m'aperçurent, tous cessèrent toute activité et ils baissèrent la tête en signe de respect. Je détestais sincèrement leur façon de me traiter comme une princesse, car j'étais pour l'égalité, mais malheureusement mes parents apportaient beaucoup d'importance à ce genre de détails. Mais bon, les règles étaient les règles. Je déchevelai lentement les somptueux escaliers de marbre.

Lorsque je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, j'avais l'impression que ces escaliers étaient gigantesques. Cette pensée me fit drôlement sourire, une vague d'heureux souvenirs me traversait. Dans le salon, la température était satisfaisante : la cheminée réchauffait agréablement l'ensemble de la pièce. Je trouvais que le grand lustre et la cheminée donnaient un petit coté rustique à cette pièce. Après ce rapide constat des lieux, le vieux majordome me conduisit à ma chaise, là où trois couverts en porcelaine étaient dressés sur la table. José, notre majordome, était au service de ma famille depuis des décennies maintenant. Il était bien sûr très âgé et aurait dû prendre sa retraite, mais il voulait rester à nos cotés jusqu'à sa fin. Trois chaises dont une en bout de table, et deux de chaque coté. Mon père avait pour habitude de s'asseoir en bout de table et ma mère et moi de chaque côté. Il disait que de cette manière, il se sentait agréablement bien entouré.

« _Hé bien, ils sont en retard !_ » Me dis-je en regardant de droite à gauche.

Il était rare que mes parents se fassent autant attendre. D'habitude, c'était toujours moi qui essuyais le retard. On pouvait dire que je n'avais jamais été pas très ponctuelle

« Ils doivent sûrement vouloir se retrouver. » Songeai-je en mettant une serviette blanche brodée de mes initiales sur mes cuisses.

Deux minutes plus-tard, ma maman Aiko et mon père Ryu lockser firent enfin leur entrée dans le salon, mais dans la main. Ma mère Aiko Lockser avait revêtu sa robe bustier bleue favorite et elle avait occasionnellement lâché ses cheveux bleus azur. Physiquement, je ressemblais beaucoup à ma mère, je n'avais hérité de mon père que ses yeux océan. Je savais qu'elle aimait énormément cette robe car c'était mon père qui lui avait offerte la robe en question, à l'occasion de leur anniversaire de mariage. Mon père avait porté un costume bleu qui s'accordait très bien avec la magnifique robe de ma mère. Ils étaient tous les deux splendides.

Je sautai immédiatement dans les bras de mon père. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Depuis quelque temps, il partait plus régulièrement en voyage d'affaire. Je me sentais un peu mal pour ma mère car je savais très bien que mon père lui manquait beaucoup. Elle avait enfin retrouvé le sourire depuis son retour.

Après m'avoir embrassée sur la joue, mon père prit place sur la chaise qui lui était habituellement destinée. Je décidai de faire un peu la conversation car plusieurs questions me trottaient dans la tête. Comment son voyage s'était déroulé ?

« Père, comment s'est passé votre voyage en Europe ? » Demandai-je à mon père.

« Le voyage a été très lassant, et puis ta mère me manquait énormément » Répondit-il en rigolant.

« Ah bon ? Et Jubia ne t'a pas manquée, elle ? » Demandai-je avec une mine boudeuse.

« Voyons ma chérie, bien sûr que tu m'as manqué ! Vous êtes toutes les deux les femmes de ma vie. » Répondit-il en tenant la main de ma mère.

« Jubia est rassurée. Tu as aussi beaucoup manqué à sa maman. »

« Jubia, voyons ! » S'écria ma mère, rouge pivoine.

En voyant ma mère rougir autant tout en regardant amoureusement mon père, je voyais que ma mère était toujours autant éprise de mon père. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer de pouvoir vivre une histoire d'amour semblable à la leur. Toutes ces années à s'aimer comme au premier jour, c'était tellement…

Je n'avais même pas de mot pour exprimer ce ressentiment. Le majordome s'avança vers nous et nous annonça le menu préparé par un grand chef cuisinier pour le dîner de ce soir, qui faisait plus ou moins office de fête de bienvenue. Qui dit jour spécial, dit dîner spécial.

« Pour l'entrée : Crémeuse de butternut à la truffe fraîche. » Dit-il en nous montrant les assiettes. « Le plat sera constitué de blanc de volaille en fine croûte de truffes gnocchis de châtaignes.  
>« Et pour finir, le dessert composé d'une Sphère de chocolat noisette, ajouté d'une glace de caramel à la fève de Tonka ainsi qu'un supplément de tartelette à la fraise pour mademoiselle. » Termina le majordome en posant les plats gastronomiques en face de moi.<p>

« Jubia vous remercie ! » Dis-je avec un large sourire.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mademoiselle. » Répondit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

José-san avait toujours été très gentil avec moi quand j'étais enfant. Ses cheveux violets me faisaient souvent sourire autrefois. Lorsque qu'il était de service, il me servait pratiquement toujours le même supplément : « Tartelette de fraise », mon dessert préféré.

L'ensemble du souper se passa dans un silence plutôt pesant. Après quelques hésitations, je me décidai enfin à briser ce lourd silence.

« Père, Jubi a à vous dire quelque chose d'important. » Commençai-je en tripotant la serviette qui était sur mes cuisses.

« Ça tombe bien, je dois également t'informer de certaines choses. » Ajouta-t-il en arborant une mine sévère.  
>« Jubia tient à parler en première. Pourriez-vous me le permettre, Père ? Demandai-je en baissant la tête.<p>

« Bien sûr mon enfant, ton père et moi nous t'écoutons. » Ajouta ma mère.

« Esméralda a informé Jubia de tout. Vous n'avez plus aucune raison de me cacher la vérité. » Dis-je.

« Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda ma génitrice, inquiète.

« Jubia vous parle au sujet de l'entreprise familiale. »

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés de ne pas t'avoir informée plus tôt de cette crise qui a frappé les industries Lockser. » Dit mon père en regardant ma mère du coin de l'œil.

« J'aurais dû t'en parler mais je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ces problèmes. De plus, tu étais en pleins examens. » Ajouta ma mère.

« Vous n'avez plus aucune raison de vous en faire maintenant, vu qu'il semblerait que vos problèmes soient définitivement réglés. » Dis-je en mangeant une bouchée de ma tartelette à la fraise.

« A vrai dire, ce n'est pas totalement vrai… » Commença mon père.

« Ryu, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas le bon moment ! » S'écria ma mère.

« Aiko, on ne peut pas lui cacher la vérité indéfiniment. Si ce n'est pas nous qui lui en parlons, elle l'apprendra dans les journaux ou bien dans le journal télévisé. »

« Papa, Maman, que se passe-t-il ? Vous faites peur à Jubia. »

« Très bien, nous allons commencer par le commencement. Il y a cinq mois, une crise économique a frappé le Japon. Malheureusement, notre entreprise a été prise dans la tempête. Nous avons perdu près d'un tiers de nos actions, soit une grande partie de la valeur de notre entreprise. Si je ne fais rien, l'entreprise va couler. »  
>« Papa, tu as une solution, n'est ce pas ? » Demandai-je.<p>

« Oui : j'ai décidé de créer une alliance avec une autre compagnie encore plus influente que la nôtre. »

« Quel genre d'alliance ? » Demandai-je, méfiante.

« Chérie, c'est une alliance par le mariage... Il n'y a plus de retour possible, j'ai déjà signé le traité. »

Sur le coup, je me sentais comme trahie par les êtres auxquels je tenais le plus au monde. Toute ma vie s'écroulait, mon avenir était scellé par les chaînes du mariage. C'est donc avec fureur que j'ai hurlé.

« Un mariage arrangé ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! »

« Tu es maintenant en âge de te marier. » Ajouta ma mère.

« Mère… Pourquoi ?... » Dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

« En tant qu'unique héritière des Sherlock, tu te dois d'accomplir ton devoir. » Me dit-il en tapant la table de sa main.

« Jubia ne le connait même pas. Comment voulez-vous que j'épouse un homme que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! » Renchéris-je en tenant fermement mon verre dans ma main droite.

« Tu auras tout le temps de faire sa connaissance, le mariage n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite. » Me rassura-t-elle.

« Mais je ne l'aime même pas ! Comment voulez-vous que je l'épouse ?! » Criai-je tristement.

« Chérie… L'amour peut se produire avant ou après le mariage, c'était pareil pour ton père et moi. »

« De plus, tu pourras le rencontrer car il est prévu que sa famille vienne demain dans l'après-midi. »

« Comment ?! » Criai-je à nouveau.

D'un excès de rage, le verre que je tenais fermement dans ma main gauche se brisa sous la pression.  
>Ma mère, qui n'osait croiser mon regard depuis cette révélation explosive, me fixait désormais d'un air totalement choqué. C'est au moment où je suivis son regard que je réalisai les faits. J'étais tellement déçue et énervée que je n'avais presque mas perçu la vive douleur présente. Je pris une serviette pour essuyer ma main souillée de mon sang puis courus à l'étage sans prêter attention aux supplications de mes parents.<p>

Entrée dans ma chambre, je claquai violemment la porte avec l'aide de mon pied. Je traversai ma chambre en direction de ma salle de bain. Dans ma salle de bain, j'ouvris l'armoire où j'avais rangé mon sèche-cheveux. Je saisis la trousse de premiers secours. Je rinçai ma main à l'eau froide avant de mettre un bandage. Mon bandage posé, je décidai de prendre l'air au balcon car j'avais comme une envie de m'évader et de sentir l'air frais dans mes cheveux. La pleine lune brillait de mille feux, tel un anneau d'argent. Et puis il y avait les étoiles qui scintillaient, c'était très beau à voir. Je distinguais même une constellation : celle de l'ourson, mais le poisson restait ma constellation préférée car l'eau était mon élément Dans le passé, je me demandais toujours si ce qu'on croyait être des étoiles n'était peut-être pas quelque chose que nous ignorions encore. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir vivre pour l'éternité et observer l'évolution de l'humanité ! Malgré les changements et les évolutions, les problèmes d'autrefois n'avaient pas changés. Le racisme était toujours présent et pour moi, les mariages arrangés, ce qui était très courant lors du temps des empereurs et des dynasties. Tant de choses restées pourtant incomprises pour l'instant...

Ma main me faisait atrocement souffrir. Visiblement, la douleur ne s'était toujours pas estompée.

Je m'étais toujours battue pour être à la hauteur des espérances de mon père et de mes aînés, mais au final, c'était toujours moi qui souffrais – je souffrais toujours. Je me sentais comme condamnée sans possible retour en arrière. Moi qui voulais me marier par amour et vivre un conte de fée avec mon prince charmant ! Tous mes rêves s'étaient évaporés au moment même où ils m'avaient annoncé cette nouvelle. Et si mon futur mari ne m'aimait pas ? Moi aussi, aurais-je un mariage heureux comme mes parents ? Je me posais plein de questions auxquelles je n'avais aucune réponse.

« Mon Dieu, qu'a fait Jubia pour mériter ça ? » Dis-je tristement en tapant frénétiquement ma tête sur le rebord du balcon.

Ce n'était pas du tout comme dans les dramas que je regardais où tout se terminait bien.

« _En tant qu'héritière des Lockser, tu te dois d'accomplir ton devoir_. » C'était exactement les mots que mon père avait dits plus tôt. En me remémorant cette phrase, de chaudes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues rosies par le froid. Prise de fatigue, je décidai d'aller me coucher. Avant cela, je fermai la fenêtre et les volets du balcon. La pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, je me dirigeai facilement vers mon confortable lit qui était en plein milieu de cette chambre. Je me couvris de mes épaisses couvertures en laine. J'appréhendais beaucoup la journée de demain, j'allais enfin pouvoir mettre un visage sur la personne que mon père appelait mon « fiancé ».

Serrant fermement mon oreiller, je m'abandonnai aux bras accueillants de Morphée.

(Le lendemain matin)

C'est au son assourdissant des cloches de ma gouvernante que j'émergeai difficilement. Les volets étaient levés et les rayons du soleil illuminèrent toute ma chambre. Mes yeux bleus océan étaient totalement éblouis par cette source de lumière si soudaine. Ma nuit avait était très courte, franchement, je n'avais qu'une seule envie et c'était de me recoucher. J'étais comme irrésistiblement attirée par mon oreiller. Je m'étirai les bras en prenant soin de ne pas trop forcer avec ma main gauche.

J'aurais espéré qu'en me réveillant, tous les événements du soir ne seraient qu'un simple cauchemar. Malheureusement ma gouvernante Esméralda-sama me ramena rapidement à la réalité.

« Jubia-sama ! Comme vous le savez, vous devez vous préparer pour rencontrer votre futur époux. » Dit-elle.

« Évidemment. Quand aurais-je l'immense honneur de faire la connaissance de mon futur époux ? » Demandai-je ironiquement.

« La famille proche de votre fiancé devrait arriver dans les environs de seize heures précisément. » Répondit-elle.

« Parfait, Jubia peut donc se rendormir ! » Dis-je en me dirigeant vers mon lit.

« Par hasard, auriez-vous oublié que vous avez rendez-vous avec vos amies dans une heure et demie ? »

« C'est vrai ! Mais où Jubia avait-elle la tête ! » Me demandai-je en rigolant.

« Heureusement que vous êtes toujours là pour Jubia. » Dis-je en lui prenant les mains.

« Mademoiselle, je ne fais que mon devoir. » Répondit-elle, gênée.

Une fois de plus, ma gouvernante m'avait montré à quel point elle était formidable. Elle connaissait mieux que moi mon agenda dans lequel j'inscrivais l'ensemble des mes rendez-vous privés ou bien professionnels. Malgré qu'elle dégageait un air froid, si l'on voyait de plus près, elle était très sensible à l'intérieur, ce qui me donnait envie de la découvrir un peu plus.

En voyant que je n'avais pratiquement plus assez de temps pour prendre un bain, Esméralda m'ordonna de faire une toilette rapide, de me brosser les dents puis de me rincer le visage avant l'arrivée du coiffeur Scorpion de chez Sharwarskopf et de ma nouvelle maquilleuse.

Lorsque Scorpio arriva, j'avais déjà effectué l'intégralité des taches inhumées par ma très chère gouvernante. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que j'étais assise devant ma coiffeuse, fixant la malle de mon coiffeur où étaient rangés tous ses outils indispensables pour faire une jolie coiffure.

Ce qui m'agaçait le plus, c'était de ne pas voir mon reflet dans le miroir car celui-ci était dissimulé par un long drap blanc.

En entendant les nombreux coups de ciseaux, je me commençai à paniquer.

« Il _faut que je fasse quelque chose, je ne veux pas avoir les cheveux trop courts_ » Songeai-je, inquiète.

A vrai dire, je tenais énormément à mes cheveux ondulés, comme toutes les filles d'ailleurs. Mes cheveux étaient quelque chose de précieux pour moi, bien que je changeais souvent de coiffure au cours de différentes étapes de ma vie. Elles signifiaient un nouveau départ, en quelque sorte.

« Jubia espère que vous n'avez pas coupé trop court ! » M'inquiétai-je ouvertement.

« Rassurez-vous très chère, je ne fais que simplement couper les pointes et essayer de résoudre vos problèmes de volume.» Ajouta le coiffeur en agitant mes cheveux.

A ces mots, je cessai de m'inquiéter inutilement, de plus, j'avais plus ou moins confiance en mon coiffeur. C'était même Lucy Dragneel qui me l'avait recommandé, et il était vrai que sa coiffure lors de son mariage avait été magnifique.

« _Son travail m'a jusqu'à aujourd'hui toujours satisfaite. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas aujourd'hui?_ »

Vingt-minutes plus-tard, le moment tant attendu arriva enfin. J'avais comme cette boule au ventre, ce sentiment m'était plutôt familier car je le ressentais à chaque examen. Ce sentiment si complexe à gérer : le stress.

Je posais plein de questions : Et si ce que je voyais ne me plaisait pas ? Et s'il avait coupé trop court ou pas assez ?! Je décidai de prendre mon courage à deux mains. Je fermai mes yeux puis je comptai dans ma tête : « un, deux, trois ! »

« Wow! » Criai-je, surprise, en percevant mon reflet dans le miroir tout en touchant mes mèches ondulées.

Le résultat était remarquable, j'étais pratiquement sure que mes copines allaient adorer ma nouvelle coiffure. Je trouvais que ce nouveau style capillaire m'allait à la perfection.

« Stylé et classe » Me suis-je dit.

Ma frange était totalement lissée mes cheveux de devant étaient légèrement ondulés pour pouvoir me donner plus de volume qu'avant. J'étais vraiment satisfaite ! Je remerciai infiniment Scorpio pour ses fidèles services, et lui promis également que je parlerais de lui et de la compagnie Sharwarskop à l'ensemble de mes contacts.

« Encore mille fois merci ! » Lui réaffirmai-je en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Mademoiselle. » Répondit-il avec un large sourire.

« Nous ferons certainement appel à vous pour coiffer Jubia-sama à l'occasion de son mariage ! Auriez-vous un numéro privé où je pourrais vous joindre ? » Demanda Esméralda.

« Tous mes vœux de bonheur pour votre futur mariage, Jubia sama. Et tenez, voici ma carte. A très bientôt je suppose ! » Termina-t-il en refermant la porte.

« Pourquoi lui avoir parlé du mariage de Jubia ? » Demandai-je avec une mine boudeuse en croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine.

« Qu'importe de la manière dont ils l'apprennent, les gens le sauront tôt ou tard, et de toute façon, les nouvelles se répandent vite. Les gens parlent Jubia sama. » Dit-elle.

Le travail du coiffeur accompli, vint le tour de la maquilleuse. La séance de maquillage fut brève car je tenais à garder un coté naturel, donc un maquillage très léger. En plus, d'après les mots de ma coiffeuse, j'avais un teint qui méritait d'être préservé. De toute manière, je n'étais pas très fan de ces produits.

«_ Rien de mieux que le naturel_ !» Me dis-je en fixant mon reflet.

De toute façon, je n'avais aucune envie de ressembler à ces pétasses bourrées d'artifices.

« Maintenant, passons aux vêtements ! » S'écria ma gouvernante en tapant des mains pour m'extirper de mes pensées.

« D'accord. Mais je garderais les mêmes lors de ma rencontre avec... Vous savez qui » Dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma penderie remplie de vêtements.

« Décidément, vous êtes bien plus docile que prévu ! Moi qui avais élaboré plein de plans tordus pour vous pousser à accepter les faits… » Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

« Jubia n'a pas le choix, elle est obligée de se soumettre à la volonté de ses parents. » Dis-je avec une mine triste.

« Bon, trêve de bavardage. Choisissez quelque chose qui vous va pour le mieux, l'enjeu est de faire bonne impression sans paraître vulgaire, donc évitez les robes trop serrées ou trop courtes. »

« D'accord. Donc, quelque chose de classe et de mature. » Dis-je en farfouillant dans ma penderie à la recherche d'une tenue. « Ah ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé Esméralda ! Je pense que ceci fera parfaitement l'affaire. » Dis-je en lui présentant les vêtements que j'avais choisis avec les chaussures appropriées.

« En effet, ça fera parfaitement l'affaire ! Allez Jubia-sama, allez vous habillez. » Intima ma gouvernante à mon adresse en pointant la salle de bain

« D'accord. » Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain tout en tenant dans ma main mes vêtements.

Dans la salle de bain, je troquai mon habituel pyjama pour un pantalon skynny bleu, des bottes noires cloutées, une chemise simple bleue sous un pull noir, qui épousait mes formes à la perfection sans en faire trop, accompagné d'un sac bleu de la célèbre marque Marc Jacob ainsi qu'une veste en cuir noir de la marque Para Jumper.

« C'est bon, je peux y aller ! » M'écriai-je en prenant mon portefeuille ainsi que mon téléphone tactile que je mis directement dans mon sac.

« Très bien, la berline noire vous attend déjà devant le portail du manoir. Le chauffeur vous conduira directement au lieu exact de votre rendez-vous. »

« D'accord, merci infiniment. » Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

« Surtout n'oubliez pas ! A seize heures, vous devez être ici, et même bien avant. » Rajouta-elle en agitant sa main en signe d'au revoir.

Soudain, alors que j'étais dans le couloir, mon téléphone sonna.

« _Bip, Bip, Bip…_ »

Je farfouillai dans mon sac, puis, enfin en possession de mon Smartphone, je décrochai.

« Allô ? Qui-est-ce à l'appareil ? » Demandai-je à cette voix familière.

« C'est moi, Lucy. »

« Oh ! Jubia est très heureuse d'entendre à nouveau ta voix. Désolée, mais Jubia n'est toujours pas sortie de chez elle. »

« C'est pas grave… Euh… En fait, je me demandais, vu que le Maid Café est fermé aujourd'hui, on pourrait tous passer chez toi, non ? »

« C'est une idée fantastique ! Jubia serait ravie. » Répondis-je avec une voix enjouée.

« Très bien, on se verra toutes tout à l'heure alors. » Termina-t-elle en raccrochant.

A la fin de cet appel, je fis directement demi-tour jusqu'à ma chambre.

« Changement de programme. Elles viennent toutes ici. » Dis-je en débarquant dans la chambre.

« Très bien, vous pouvez les recevoir dans le salon dans le hall. Mais on est d'accord : elles devront être parties avant seize heures ? »

« Oui. » Répondis-je en posant mon sac sur mon lit.

Au moment où j'arrivais dans le hall, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. C'était sûrement Lévy, Kana et Lucy !  
>Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je fus prise d'une grande joie. Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne les avais pas revues ! Un mois, c'était si loin...<p>

On se sauta toutes au cou tellement nous étions heureuses de nous revoir. A cet instant, je remarquai une fille blonde aux cheveux longs et aux yeux bleus très bien habillée, et à la poitrine imposante. En résumé, une fille que je ne connaissais pas.

Devinant sûrement ma pensée, elle s'avança vers moi avant de prendre la parole.

« Je m'appelle Jenny Realpolitik, je suis une amie d'enfance de Lucy ! » Me dit-elle avec un large sourire.

« Enchantée ! Jubia lockser ! » Dis-je en lui retournant son sourire.

Franchement, au premier regard, je ne la sentais pas du tout, cette fille. Elle et ses sourires très certainement hypocrites...

Il était vrai que je ne devais pas juger quelqu'un comme ça, mais elle avait quelque chose qui ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

Elles prirent une à une place sur un grand fauteuil rose. Lucy entama la conversation en nous révélant une grande nouvelle.

« Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins : je suis enceinte! » Dit-elle en touchant son ventre.

« C'est merveilleux ! C'est une fille ou un garçon ?! » Demandai-je en m'adossant à mon fauteuil.

« Je ne sais pas encore ! Je suis enceinte de quelques semaines seulement. Moi et Natsu le sauront lorsque la grossesse sera à un stade plus avancé. » Répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

« Alors, vous avez des potins à me raconter? Au fait, j'adore ta nouvelle coiffure, c'est vraiment sexy. » Ajouta Kana en rigolant.

« Merci, c'est vrai que le coiffeur que Lucy a recommandé à Jubia a fait des merveilles. » Répondis-je, flattée.  
>« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, au fait. » Ajouta timidement Levy. « Il s'appelle Gadjeel, et… on sort plus ou moins ensemble. »<p>

« Gadjeel comment ?! » Demandai-je, surprise, tout en tendant l'oreille.

« Euh… Redefox. Gadjeel Redefox. »

« Oh ! C'est le meilleur ami de Jubia depuis notre rencontre au lycée ! »

« Ah bon ?... » Répondit levy avec une pointe de jalousie.

« Vous vous rappelez de la soirée qu'on avait passé à la fête organisée par Rogue pour l'anniversaire de Sting Euclife ? Jubia vous l'avait présenté, un ami en début de soirée avec des piercings. Ben c'était lui. »

« Whaou Levy ! Le rat des bibliothèques ! A ce que je vois, tu aimes les mauvais garçons… » Ajouta Jenny en agitant ses cheveux de soie.

« A propos, moi aussi j'étais trop bourrée pour m'en rappeler, je pouvais même pas mettre un pied devant l'autre. Heureusement que Natsu était là en tout cas, je me suis bien tapé la honte. »

« Oui, je m'en rappelle maintenant ! A la fin, j'étais complètement bourrée. » Ajouta Levy en rigolant.

« Arrêtons d'en parler et revenons au sujet, Levy. » Dis-je avec enthousiasme. « Jubia te rassure, on est de simples amis. » Affirmai-je en regardant levy qui était assise à ma gauche.

« Tant mieux ! Je n'aurais pas voulu avoir une amie comme rivale. » Répondit-elle avec une voix rassurée.

« Alors, revenons de nouveau à Levy. Vous avez couché ensemble ou pas ? » Demanda Kana du tac au tac.

« Je... » Balbutia Levy, gênée par la question indiscrète de Kana.

« Kana ! » Dirent-elles en chœur.

« Je t'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois que j'attendais d'être mariée ! » Murmura la Macgarden.

« Et toi Jubia, tu as des choses à nous raconter ? » Demanda Lucy en s'approchant de mon visage.

« Allez, on veut tout savoir ! » Dirent-elles à l'unisson.

« Jubia va se marier ! » Dis-je en baissant la tête.

« Quoi ?! » Crièrent-elles, sous le choc. « Mais comment ?... Ne me dis pas que c'est un mariage arrangé…. » Demanda Lucy, surprise par la nouvelle.

« Oui, c'est ça. Mes parents me l'ont annoncé hier soir. » Affirmai-je tristement.

« On est vraiment désolées pour toi… » Rajouta Lucy en me prenant dans ses bras. « Tu sais, moi et Natsu, nous nous sommes mariées à la suite d'un mariage par alliance. »

« Mais c'est différent, toi tu étais déjà amoureuse de lui, or moi je ne connais même pas mon futur mari... » Me lamentai-je.

« Bon, vois au moins le bon côté des choses : tu pourras faire l'amour quand tu le souhaiteras. Tu ne passeras pour une pute. » Ajouta kana pour apaiser l'atmosphère.

« Il n'est pas question de sexe, Jubia veut vraiment tomber amoureuse ! » Balbutiai-je, de légères rougeurs aux joues.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on est toutes avec toi. » Ajouta Levy.

« Merci, vous êtes superbes ! » Affirmai-je en séchant mes larmes.

« Quand tu feras tu sa connaissance ? » Demanda Jenny d'un air intéressé.

« Aujourd'hui. Il vient avec sa famille à seize heures. » Répliquai-je froidement.

« Je vois. » Répondit-elle en serrant sa jupe.

« Oh ! Jubia a complètement oublié de vous demander si vous vouliez quelque chose à boire ou à grignoter ! »

La réponse fut négative pour Lucy et les filles, quant à la blonde, elle avait souligné qu'elle ne voulait pas commencer dès maintenant à prendre du poids, et les autres voulaient garder la ligne pour rester minces à tout prix.

C'est ainsi que nous passâmes l'intégralité de notre après-midi à rire et à rigoler. J'avais presque oublié mes soucis mais Esméralda me ramena rapidement à la réalité.

« Mademoiselle, les invités vont bientôt arriver ! Auriez-vous par hasard oublié notre arrangement ? » Dit-elle, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

« Oh ! Le temps passe si vite ! Jubia avait complètement oublié. » Dis-je en regardant de droite à gauche.

« C'est que je constate, Jubia-sama. » Affirma-t-elle, énervée.

« Bon… Jubia est vraiment désolée, il est bientôt seize heures... » Dis-je timidement.

« T'inquiète, on a compris ! Tiens-nous au courant surtout. » Me coupa Lucy.

« Très bien. Mesdemoiselles, veuillez me suivre. Je vais vous raccompagner à la porte. » Ajouta ma gouvernante  
>« Jubia vient aussi ! » M'écriai-je en suivant mes amies qui s'étaient déjà levées.<p>

Tout se passa exactement comme lorsque je leur avais ouvert la porte, sauf qu'au lieu de venir, elles partaient. Après les avoir enlacées une à une, ma gouvernante referma hâtivement la porte.

« Très bien, maintenant, allez vous asseoir, vos parents et la famille de votre futur fiancé vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. » Affirma la gouvernante en se dirigeant vers les cuisines.

Je me dirigeai dans le salon situé à droite du hall le sol était entièrement tapissé de blanc et les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de papier orné de plein de motifs où étaient dessinées des fleurs de lys, signe de royauté. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une grande table basse ronde en verre, et tout autour, plusieurs fauteuils de tissu blanc cassé. Sur la table, il y avait une carafe en verre et quelques petits amuses bouches.

« _Hé bien, ils ont sorti le grand jeu…_ » Pensai-je en m'apprêtant à m'asseoir.

Assise confortablement dans un fauteuil situé près de la porte d'entrée de la pièce, je redoutais leur venue, mais j'étais quand même impatiente de voir mon fiancé. S'il était blond ou bien brun, ça, je le saurais certainement dans quelques instants…

Soudain, la sonnette retentit ; je me levai brusquement mais je n'osais pas aller ouvrir la porte. J'étais là, debout, toute tremblante devant mon fauteuil en cuir. De multiples pas résonnèrent sur le lourd sol en bois.

« _C'est bon, ils arrivent_... » Me dis-je en me recoiffant.

Mes parents et deux autres personnes de grande taille aux cheveux d'ébène firent leur entrée. Ils étaient tous les deux chiquement habillés.

« _Ne me dites pas que Jubia doit épouser ce vieux ?!_ » Pensai-je.

« Ma chérie, tu ne te présentes pas ? » Demanda ma mère en me sortant de mes pensées.

« Pardonnez-moi, Mère ! Jubia lockser, enchantée. » Dis-je à l'encontre des deux invités.

« Moi de même, je me nomme Silver Fullbester. Voici ma femme : Mika Fullbester. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Et voici notre bien aimé fils » Ajouta Mika en pointant ses mains vers son fils qui venait de faire son entrée.

Petit mots de remerciement pour Maéva-san ma très chère correctrice !

Coucou Maéva ! J'espère que je n'aurais pas trop fatigué avec les tonnes de faute que j'ai laissée .

Voilà je tenais à te remercier pour ta gentillesse et surtout pour jusqu'ici avoir corriger mes écrits franchement je te remercie infiniment pour le travail que tu as fournis . Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir eu la chance de te rencontrer ! Je pense que dorénavant je viendrais plus souvent à ta rencontre ! J'espère que tu prendras bien mon petit mots que tu ne trouveras pas ça Hypocrites .

Bon voilà bisous encore merci surtout Bon courage pour la correction !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Fairy Tail ainsi que les personnages appartient à Hiro mashima.

**Rating :** M. Ce chapitre contient un lemon (texte à caractère sexuel - les personnages font des cochonneries, et c'est écrit !). Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir ! N'oubliez jamais : ceci est une fiction et ne parle pas de contraception, mais dans la vraie vie... Sortez couverts.

**Ndla & Remerciement :** J'espère sincèrement que vous aimeriez ce chapitre autant que moi. Si oui n'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires ça me fait plaisir. Je remercie notamment ma correctrice Maeva san qui s'occupe d'éradiquer toute mes fautes et à ma soeur jumelle ( Raimy-Fantaisie sur ce site ) pour son soutiens à toute épreuve et ses relectures. Je vous préviens le chapitre est très long.

_Led Zeppelin Whole lotta love._

_ Nico touches the Walls Diver. _

_Ed sheeran A team Give me love. Cristina Aguillera Say something I'm giving up on you. _

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><strong>«L'espoir, c'est vouloir quelque chose. La foi, c'est croire en quelque chose. Le courage, c'est faire quelque chose»<strong>

**«Avoir la foi, c'est monter la première marche même quand on ne voit pas tout l'escalier» – Martin Luther King**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le mariage des héritiers <strong>**– **** Partie deux**

« Lui ! Non, c'est invraisemblable, Juvia rêve ! » me dis-je en clignant des yeux de surprise.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Les mêmes cheveux de jais hérissés qui me donnaient l'envie d'y passer mes mains, le même regard que je pouvais contempler toute la journée – il avait ce genre de regard qui transperce vos entrailles. Les mêmes lèvres pulpeuses, la même carrure… Ca n'en faisait aucun doute, c'était forcément lui, le beau gentleman que j'avais rencontré un mois plus tôt : le même homme qui hantait jusqu'à maintenant mes pensées.

« Non, non, pitié ! » pensai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Il devait certainement se dire qu'il était coincé pour la vie avec une fille super bizarre, et qui plus était, qui ne connaissait même pas les principaux principes de politesse.

« Bon-Bonjour… » bredouillai-je finalement en le fixant intensément.

« S'lut !» me répondit-il sèchement en détournant le regard.

Sa réponse m'avait complètement refroidie. De toute façon, Jubia devait s'y attendre.

Il devait sûrement avoir déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie. Franchement, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié, au vu de son allure à couper le souffle. Il était vraiment particulièrement beau, les mains dans les poches, vêtu d'un costume-cravate noir avec...

« _STOP !_» m'ordonnai-je intérieurement.

Un inconnu ne pouvait – ne devait – pas me faire autant d'effet.

Mes parents les invitèrent à s'asseoir, chose qu'ils firent instantanément. J'étais assise sur un fauteuil, entourée de gauche à droite par mes deux parents. Grey, lui, était assis en bout de fauteuil, ses parents à sa droite.

« Mademoiselle Lockser !? » commença la mère de Grey en m'extirpant de mes songes.

« O-Oui Madame ? » répondis-je en levant la tête brusquement.

« Bien. Comme tu le sais déjà, tu vas épouser très prochainement notre fils Grey. » commença-t-elle en croisant les jambes. « Donc, il y a certains points que je souhaiterais éclaircir avec toi, Juvia »

Je hochai la tête à son attention.

« J'ai bien entendu quelques questions à te poser, si tu le veux bien. » ajouta-t-elle en faisant signe à José de lui remplir sa tasse de thé.

« Jubia est prête à répondre à toutes vos questions, Madame. » répondis-je.

« J'aimerais savoir : combien d'enfants souhaiterais-tu avoir ? » me demanda-t-elle en sortant un carnet de son sac à main noir.

« Eh bien, Jub-Jubia voudrait beaucoup avoir deux enfants : une fille et un garçon serait l'idéal. »

« Très bien... Passons à la question numéro deux. » me dit-elle avec un sourire. «Ta fleur rouge s'épanouit-elle ? » me demanda-t-elle sans hésitation en tenant fermement un stylo bille noir.

« _Quelle Humiliation ! »_ me lamentai-je tout bas.

Ma fleur rouge... Elle venait à l'instant de me demander devant tout le monde si j'avais mes menstruations, en résumé mes règles.

« Euh... Oui madame, depuis déjà quelques années. » répondis-je finalement en me raclant la gorge.

« Donc tu es une vraie femme maintenant. C'est une bonne chose. » dit-elle en sirotant son thé.

« Oui, certainement. » ajoutai-je, de légères rougeurs aux pommettes.

« Dis-moi, as-tu toujours ta vertu ? » me-demanda-t-elle en me fixant intensément.

A ces mots, Grey leva la tête subitement, lui qui n'osait même pas poser un seul regard sur moi auparavant. Dès que je croisais son regard, il détournait aussitôt son visage avec son air détaché. Mais maintenant, il me fixait intensément, en l'attente de ma réponse. Tous les regards inquisiteurs me fixaient, j'étais mal à l'aise.

« Bien sûr que notre fille… » commença ma mère.

« Mère, laissez Jubia répondre ! » m'exclamai-je en serrant les poings. « Bien sûr que Jubia est vierge. » répondis-je calmement en baissant la tête. «Jubia n'a jamais commis le pêcher de chair. Je me suis promis d'attendre le mariage en faisant ainsi honneur à ma famille. Jubia ose espérer que ma réponse vous a satisfaite, Madame Fullbuster.» répondis-je d'un ton assuré.

« Bien entendu, je n'en attendais pas moins d'une jeune femme de votre branche ! »

« Tu as vraiment de belles formes ; je suis certain que ça plaira à Grey » ajouta Silver en faisant un clin d'œil à l'attention de son fils.

Aucune réponse de la part du fils, à croire qu'il avait l'habitude ! Mes parents étaient offusqués.

« Silver ! Un peu de respect ! » s'exclama sa femme en lui assénant une tape dans le dos.

« Oh ! si on ne peut même plus plaisanter… » répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « Il faut dire qu'il aime les belles choses, n'est-ce-pas, mon fils ? »

« M'ouais... » répondit Grey d'un air désintéressé.

« Je suis certain que tu feras une merveilleuse épouse pour notre fils. » ajouta Silver, le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est bon ? L'interrogatoire est fini ? On peut y aller ? » s'écria le garçon aux cheveux de jais d'un ton exaspéré. «Je vous rappelle que j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir. » ajouta-t-il en croisant les jambes.

« Tais-toi Grey, laisse ta mère faire. » renchérit le père de Grey en haussant la voix.

Les conversations fusèrent entre les parents de Grey et les miens. Je n'écoutais que d'une seule oreille car j'étais trop occupée à regarder – ou à dévorer du regard – mon futur époux.

« _Futur époux… »_ répétai-je tout bas en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Je crois que maintenant, j'étais plus vraiment résignée à ne pas me marier. En le regardant, concentré sur les touches de son Smartphone, les cheveux en arrière, mes doutes s'étaient comme envolés. Maintenant, je voulais juste m'excuser pour mon impolitesse involontaire de l'autre fois.

« _C'est le destin qui nous a réunis. _» me dis-je en arborant un léger sourire.

« Jubia, très chère ! » s'exclama Mika Fullbester en m'extirpant de mes songes.

« Oui, Madame Fullbuster ? » répondis-je.

« Que dirais-tu d'habiter pendant quelque temps dans l'appartement de mon fils ? »demanda-t-elle en me regardant avec insistance.

« Q-Quoi ?! Mais vous ne m'avez même pas demandé mon avis ! » s'offusqua le Fullbester.

« Grey ! Voyons ! Mets-y un peu d'enthousiasme. » ajouta le géniteur de Grey en lui assénant une tape à l'épaule.

« Nous pensons que ce serait un bon moyen pour que vote fille fasse plus ample connaissance avec son fiancé, n'est-ce pas Grey ? »

« M'ouais, pourquoi pas... » ajouta le principal concerné avec un air désintéressé.

Personne ne faisait – non, ne prêtait – attention à ce que je pouvais bien penser, si je voulais ou non y aller. Mon père, lui, était ravi : son plan marchait à la perfection.

Lockser pharmaceutique allait être sauvé, ainsi que des millions d'emplois. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être égoïste et de ne penser qu'a mon bonheur personnel, alors que sur mes épaules reposaient les millions de vies des personnes qui risquaient de perdre leur indispensable emploi. Je devais simplement être forte, baisser la tête et me plier à leur volonté pour le bien de tous.

« _Je vois que la mère de Grey a pratiquement tout planifié sans l'accord de son fils, ni même du mien_. » me-dis-je avec amertume.

« Je te conseille dès maintenant de faire tes valises car tu pars ce soir. »commença l'homme aux cheveux de jais en me sortant de mes pensées.

« Pour aller où? » demandai-je en faisant semblant d'être surprise.

« Tu vas vivre avec moi pendant quelque temps, tu n'as pas entendu tout à l'heure ? »

« Si, mais je… » commençai-je. « Je ne pensais pas que je devrais partir le soir même… » répondis-je simplement.

Pourquoi pas plutôt dans un mois ou deux ? Car là, maintenant, je ne me sentais pas prête à vivre en cohabitation avec l'homme qui deviendrait bientôt mon époux. J'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps pour me faire à cette idée. J'avais comme un petit pincement au cœur : quitter tous les êtres qui m'étaient chers pour une durée indéterminée allait être très difficile pour moi.

« _José, Esméralda, Lucy, Levy, Kana… Je ne veux pas les perdre._ »

Je me levai brusquement, suivie du regard de mes parents. Ils paraissaient plutôt inquiets, enfin surtout mon père Ryu Lockser. Il avait sans doute peur que je fasse une scène et que je fasse par la même occasion capoter l'ensemble de ses plans.

« Madame, Monsieur Fullbester, excusez-moi. Jubia doit absolument quitter les lieux pour faire ses valises. »ajoutai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

« N'avez-vous pas des domestiques pour faire ce genre de tâches? » me demanda-t-elle avec un léger ricanement.

« Si, mais Jubia préfèrerait le faire par elle-même, et puis cela lui donnera certainement plus de temps pour se faire à l'idée de quitter sa famille. » répondis-je en quittant les lieux.

Dans le hall, je ne perdais aucune miette de leur discussion. D' ici, je pouvais observer le beau profil de Grey sans être vue.

« Bon.. » commença mon père en se raclant la gorge. « Pendant que notre fille fait ses valises, notre majordome va faire une petite visite du domaine à Grey »

« Ça nous donnera ainsi plus de temps pour nous, les adultes, de régler les dernières formalités. » ajouta le père de Grey en tenant la main de sa femme.

« Bon. D'accord. De toute façon c'est cette visite ou vos discussions ennuyantes de vieux » affirma Grey en s'élançant vers la sortie.

« Grey ! Voyons ! Cesse donc d'être aussi vulgaire ! » s'offusqua la mère de Grey.

« A votre service, jeune Maître. » ajouta José en effectuant une révérence en signe de respect.

Je traversai le hall hâtivement. J'hésitais entre aller dans les cuisines voir si Esméralda y était encore ou aller directement dans ma chambre. J'étais en plein milieu du hall. Derrière moi, il y avait la grande porte d'entrée.

« Bon. De toute façon, elle doit sûrement m'attendre dans ma chambre. »me dis-je en essayant de me convaincre.

Lorsque je m'apprêtai à monter les marches du somptueux escalier de marbre, une voix rauque et froide m'interpella, me stoppant ainsi dans mon élan.

« Hé, toi ! T'es encore dans hall ?! » s'écria Grey.

« Jubia s'apprêtait justement à… » commençai-je

« Tais-toi ! Je te préviens, dès que je finis cette fichue visite, t'as intérêt à être prête ! »

« O-Oui, Grey-sama. » balbutiai-je en montant les marches avec hâte.

Je traversai le couloir, chacun de mes lourds pas faisaient vibrer le sol. Enfin devant la porte de ma suite, j'essayai d'ouvrir celle-ci. Après maintes reprises, j'en déduisis que la porte était fermée à double tour.

« _C'est certainement Esméralda qui a verrouillé la porte_. » me dis-je en donnant quelques coups de pied dans la porte.

Je tournai en rond, cherchant une solution à mon problème.

« Les clés… Oui, bien sûr, c'est Esméralda qui les a ! Jubia aurait dû s'en douter. » me -dis-je tout haut.

Je ne voulais absolument pas descendre en bas et ainsi risquer de recroiser le désagréable Grey Fullbuster.

« _Bon, bon, que doit faire Jubia ?_ » songeai-je en m'asseyant sur le sol à genoux.

En étant assise sur le sol tapissé, soudainement, je me rappelai qu'Esméralda m'avait fait fabriquer un double des clés à utiliser en cas d'extrême urgence.

« _De toute façon c'est une urgence !_ » me dis-je en soulevant le paillasson en laine bleue.

La porte enfin déverrouillée, j'entrai précipitamment dans ma chambre adorée que je devrais bientôt quitter.  
>Je traversai ma grande suite en direction de ma penderie. Je saisis mes deux valises bleues que j'avais achetées l'an dernier à l'occasion du voyage organisé par Lucy pour fêter son enterrement de vie de jeune fille.<p>

« _Ce fut une semaine mémorable._ » songeai-je en me remémorant ces merveilleux souvenirs.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais devoir quitter la maison qui m'avait vue grandir. Cette vague d'émotions passée, je décidai après quelques réflexions de mettre dans une valise seulement des vêtements de style estival, et dans l'autre des vêtements plus chauds pour le début d'automne et l'hiver.

Je m'emparai des vêtements indispensables. De toute façon, je n'avais pas suffisamment de place pour mettre toute ma penderie dans mes malles de voyage.

Je saisis une veste en jean et une autre en velours, quelques pantalons serrés aux couleurs vives, une jupe fluide de couleur bleue, quatre robes de même style mais de teintes différentes, plusieurs chemisiers ainsi que quelques tee-shirts à motifs ainsi que quelques débardeurs que je portais occasionnellement pour dormir, et deux robes de soirée que je n'avais encore jamais portées, ainsi que la robe que j'avais portée lors de la réception organisée en mon honneur.

« Des bottines et deux ou trois scandales ! Et ce sera assez pour boucler la première valise. » m'écriai-je avec enthousiasme.

Les bagages d'été fermés, je m'attaquai à ceux réservés pour mes habits d'hiver.

On pouvait dire que ça me plaisait de faire mes valises. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas pris de vraies vacances depuis un sacré bout de temps. J'étais bien sûre trop occupée à travailler et à réviser pour mes nombreux examens.

« Cela fait si longtemps que Jubia ne s'était pas préparée pour un nouveau départ… » pensai-je avec un léger sourire.

Allongée en plein milieu de ma chambre, sur mes tonnes de vêtements de marque, fixant le plafond avec un air mélancolique, humant l'air nostalgiquement, je me laissais envahir par des vagues de souvenirs, et toutes les fois où j'avais pleuré ou bien rigolé dans cette chambre. Tant de souvenirs que je n'oublierai forcément jamais.

« Comme on dit, toute bonne chose a une fin, aussi tragique soit-elle. » pensai-je tristement en me levant, dépoussiérant par la même occasion mes vêtements.

Levée, je me dirigeai vers le compartiment _J&L Hiver_ de ma gigantesque penderie. Je saisis quatre ou cinq pulls, plusieurs pantalons, deux manteaux et un pack d'hiver (des mitaines, une écharpe en laine, et un bonnet et des gants).

« Maintenant, il ne manque plus que les pyjamas. » m'écriai-je.

Je farfouillai dans le tiroir de ma commode blanche à la recherche de sous-vêtements propres. Je saisis au passage mon flacon d'eau de Cologne favoris _One Million_. Je tirai mes deux malles en tissu bleu pour les poser délicatement devant mon lit à baldaquin. Je posai mes sous-vêtements sur mon lit puis je le contournai pour me diriger vers ma salle de bains privée.

Enfin devant la porte d'entrée de ma salle de bains, je constatai avec stupeur que la poignée avait été mystérieusement réparée.

«_Esméralda a certainement dû faire appel à un réparateur._ »me dis-je en ouvrant la porte tout en prenant soin de ne pas de nouveau briser la poignée. «_Il me faut, euh… du shampoing et un après shampoing, quelques gels douche, du dentifrice… _» me dis-je en ouvrant mon placard.

Soudain, depuis la salle de bains, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

« Entrez ! » hurlai-je en remplissant ma trousse de toilette. « Jubia a presque fini... » ajoutai-je en sortant de la salle de bains. « Esméralda, Jub... »

Je fus si surprise en voyant Grey, assis tranquillement, les pieds croisés sur le rebord de mon lit, agitant et tournoyant dans sa main gauche une de mes petites culottes blanches tel un lasso, que je lâchai ma trousse de toilette que je tenais auparavant fermement dans mes bras.

« Que fais-tu dans la chambre de Jubia ?! » hurlai-je en lui arrachant de ses mains ma petite culotte.

« Relax, je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a dit d'entrer ! » renchérit-il avec un léger ricanement.

« Jubia croyait que c'était sa gouvernante. » dis-je du tac au tac en me positionnant devant lui.

« Au fait, c'est quoi ces soutien-gorge de grand-mère ? Tu n'as pas plus sexy ? »me demanda-t-il d'un ton hautain. « Il va falloir faire mieux si tu veux un jour finir dans mon lit. »commenta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Le grand sourire que j'arborais faiblement avait soudainement disparu, laissant place à une mine dépitée. Comment osait-il traiter Jubia de la sorte ?

J'avais beau essayer d'ouvrir la bouche, essayer de répliquer, mais aucun son ne sortait. J'avais la gorge nouée. J'étais beaucoup trop choquée, j'avais comme ce sentiment d'infériorité, sentiment que jamais je n'avais encore ressenti par le passé.

« Bon, je t'attends dehors, madame la pucelle. » me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« D'accord Grey-sama. »

« Oh ! attends ! J'ai oublié de te rendre ça. » ajouta-t-il avec ironie en me lançant un de mes dessous.

« Mais comment ?... » demandai-je en réceptionnant un de mes dessous.

« Bon, je t'attends à coté ! » me-dit-il en refermant l'issue.

La porte se referma, accompagnée d'un grincement abominable pour mes oreilles. Enfin remise de mes émotions, je refermai ma dernière valise en prenant soin d'y mettre quelques livres pour passer le temps. Après tout, je ne savais combien de temps allait durer le voyage, ou bien même où il pouvait bien habiter, mais je priais Dieu pour qu'il réside au Japon.

« Je ne veux en aucun cas perdre de vue mes amies. » me dis-je en poussant un long soupir.

J'enfilai une petite veste en cuir, je saisis au passage mon petit sac bleu azur. Je refermai les volets de mon balcon puis je me dirigeai vers ma porte d'entrée. Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte, quelqu'un me devança.

« T'as pris ton temps dis donc ! »affirma Grey en me fixant avec un sourire en coin.

« Jubia est désolée Grey-sama. »répondis-je en baissant la tête honteusement.

« Donne-moi tes valises ! » dit-il en me les arrachant des mains.

«Merci. »

« Et donne-moi ta main, on doit faire bonne figure devant nos parents.»

« D'accord... » répondis-je timidement.

Au moment où nos mains s'entrelacèrent, j'eus comme l'impression de sentir sa chaleur traverser tout mon corps.

«_C'est chaud._ » songeai-je en prenant une teinte pivoine.

D'un côté, je me sentais un peu triste, voire même frustrée car je savais pertinemment qu'il faisait ça juste pour faire bonne impression.

Lorsque nous descendîmes les escaliers, je fus très surprise en voyant Esméralda et José debout, en ligne. Je lâchai précipitamment les chaudes mains de Grey puis je dévalai les escaliers vitesse grand V, m'agrippant fermement à la rampe en bois vénitien.

« Esméralda, tu vas vraiment me manquer ! » dis-je en laissant échapper quelques larmes de tristesse.

« Vous allez aussi me manquer Jubia-sama. » ajouta-t-elle en essuyant avec son index quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues rosies.

Je me dirigeai directement vers ma droite pour aller enlacer les bras frêles de José, le vieux majordome.

« V-vous allez vraiment manquer à Jubia ! » pleurnichai-je en reniflant.

« Allons mademoiselle, arrêtez donc de pleurer. » m'ordonna-t-il en me donnant un mouchoir.

« Oui, Jubia doit être forte. » répondis-je en essayant de me ressaisir.

« J'ai quelques chose pour vous ! »ajouta-t-il en farfouillant dans une de ses poches. « Tenez, voici une lettre que votre mère m'a prié de vous donner. » dit-il en toussant.

J'étais tellement focalisée sur moi-même que je n'avais même pas fait attention au fait que mes parents et ceux de Grey n'étaient même pas présents. J'étais plutôt déçue d'apprendre que mes parents étaient absents. Je voulais vraiment pouvoir serrer dans mes bras ma mère comme autrefois. De forts bruits de toussotements me sortirent de mes pensées.

« Merci, mais vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? » demandai-je en tapant doucement derrière son dos.

« O-Oui ! Vous devriez peut-être rejoindre votre fiancé, il a l'air de s'impatienter. »

« Oui, au revoir. Merci pour tout. » dis-je en accourant vers mon fiancé.

« C'est pas trop tôt! » dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

A l'instant même où il ouvrit la porte, je sus que mon avenir débutait, que tout allait changer. Je jetai un dernier regard vers Esméralda et José qui agitaient leurs mains en signe d'au revoir. C'est vrai que je n'oserais certainement pas l'admettre, mais l'absence de mes parents m'attristait vraiment.

Je murmurai un léger « Adieu » puis il referma aussitôt la grande porte en bois. D'un côté, j'avais comme cette envie de découvrir Grey. Je ne savais pas si c'était réciproque, mais j'avais comme ce ressentiment que je pourrais peut-être être heureuse avec lui. C'était certain qu'au début, je détestais l'idée de devoir me marier, mais...

« T'avance ou pas ?! » s'écria-t-il en s'arrêtant en plein milieu du sentier.

Je courus le plus rapidement possible tout en traînant les pieds. J'étais un peu fatiguée car je n'avais pas suffisamment dormi cette nuit. Il était vraiment très loin, c'était presque un miracle que j'aie pu l'entendre.

«_Certainement l'écho _? » me-dis-je en fixant mes bottes qui avaient pris la couleur du sable.

J'empruntais jusqu'à maintenant un chantier de sable parsemé de pierres. De parts et d'autres, il y avait de nombreuses variétés de fleurs que ma mère avait plantées avec l'aide du jardinier. Je me souvenais qu'étant enfant, j'adorais gambader pieds nus dans l'herbe, tournoyant au rythme endiablé du vent. Enfin à proximité de la berline noire, je remarquai que le chauffeur était déjà présent, me faisant signe de rentrer dans la voiture. Je m'accroupis, essayant de voir si Grey était déjà dans la voiture. Devinant certainement ma pensée, il s'avança vers moi et me dit ceci :

«Le jeune Maître est d'ores et déjà dans la voiture. »

« Ah d'accord, merci. » dis-je en lui souriant.

J'entrai dans la voiture, puis le chauffeur démarra. Grey avait les yeux complètement clos, le visage penché vers moi, tenant fermement dans sa main son téléphone qui vibrait depuis un moment. Je supposais qu'il devait être vraiment exténué pour s'endormir comme ça.

« Jubia a dû trop le faire attendre. » me-dis-je en observant de plus près son visage.

La berline noire roulait depuis quelque temps déjà, il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, sa tête reposait maintenant sur mon épaule. J'essayais de ne pas trop bouger, histoire de ne pas réveiller l'endormi.

Je décidai d'ouvrir la vitrine pour contempler le magnifique paysage rural. Il y avait un tas de champs de blé, des agriculteurs qui riaient et rigolaient malgré le dur travail. Ils gardaient pratiquement tous le sourire.

« Whouah ! C'est magnifique ! » Hurlai-je tout haut.

Grey, qui dormait auparavant, se réveilla brusquement, me fixant avec des yeux gros telles de grosses soucoupes rondes.

« Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« Regarde le ciel ! » lui-répondis-je avec un grand enthousiasme.

« D'accord. » affirma -t-il, ouvrant la vitrine à sa droite, cette dernière étant plus proche.

Le coucher de soleil illuminait mon visage de porcelaine : je fixais le merveilleux horizon. L'astre solaire était sur le point de se coucher, laissant apparaître les brides de la nuit noire.

Le ciel avait soudainement pris une teinte rose-orange. Je trouvais ce moment vraiment merveilleux. C'était vrai que j'avais l'habitude de regarder le ciel, mais là, c'était diffèrent, du moins je crois.

« G-Grey-sama, Jubia a une question à vous poser. » balbutiai-je finalement en baissant la vitrine.

« Tu veux quoi ? » me demanda-t-il en me regardant intensément.

« Jubia se demandait si vous aviez quelqu'un dans votre vie ? » demandai-je en serrant mon sac bleu.

« Non, je ne suis pas le genre de mec qui a une relation sérieuse ! J'enchaîne juste les coups d'un soir. » me dit-il en étirant ses bras.

«Ah, je vois... » répondis-je en posant ma tête sur le rebord de la vitrine.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sous un silence pesant. Je ne cessais de penser à la réponse qu'il m'avait fournie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais une infime partie de moi espérait quand même conquérir son cœur de glace.

«Vous voilà arrivés à destination. » s'exclama le chauffeur.

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil au paysage qui s'offrait à moi. On était en plein milieu du centre ville, le quartier le plus chic et classe du Japon. Un immense immeuble se dressait devant moi, la lune brillait de mille feux, le vent faisait voltiger mes cheveux bleus dans le ciel.

« _C'est vrai que le quartier change vraiment du paysage rural que j'ai pour habitude de voir..._ » pensai-je en maintenant un pied hors de la voiture.

Nous étions maintenant devant une immense porte en bois lisse. L'appartement se trouvait bien heureusement au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble, car pour être franche, je ne me voyais absolument pas porter mes valises. De plus, il m'avait semblé voir aucune cage d'ascenseur.

Bizarre, vu que nous nous trouvions actuellement dans les quartiers les plus classes et glamours du pays. Le sol était entièrement constitué de marbre, et les escaliers eux étaient recouverts d'un long tapis rouge maintenu par une longue barre en métal doré ou bien même argenté.

Grey farfouilla à plusieurs reprises dans ses poches, certainement à la recherche de ses clés. Anxieuse était le mot parfait pour résumer de manière précise l'état où je me trouvais maintenant.

J'étais bien plus que stressée, j'avais le ventre noué. Rien de plus normal, vu que je m'apprêtais à vivre avec un homme du sexe masculin pendant une durée indéterminée. Je serrais fermement les bretelles de mon sac à main pour ainsi concentrer mon esprit sur autre chose. Contre toute attente, au lieu d'ouvrir la porte, Grey frappa de son poing la porte en bois vénitien à maintes reprises.

Y aurait-il quelqu'un derrière la porte ? Une femme, peut-être ? A ma grande surprise, ce fut Gadjeel-kun qui ouvrit la porte, chassant d'un revers de main toutes mes craintes et incertitudes. Il était vêtu d'un costume-cravate noir.

« Bonjour Gadjeel-kun ! » m'écriai-je avec enthousiasme.

« Hey, Jub, ça fait un sacré bail ! » répondit-il avec un large sourire.

« D'où tu la connais ? » demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais en arquant un sourcil.

« C'est une pote de longue date. » répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « Passe-moi tes valises Jub ! Ca doit être lourd pour toi, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Merci Gadjeel-kun. » répondis-je en lui tendant mes valises.

« Bon, il va falloir vous décidez à entrer, non? » ajouta-t-il avec un léger ricanement.

« Oui... »

L'appartement était immense et splendide. A l'entrée, le salon était entièrement moderne, un fauteuil en cuir marron et une table basse trônaient en plein milieu de la pièce. Devant le fauteuil, un grand écran plasma semblait comme incrusté dans le mur.

A droite, il y avait un grand bar rempli de bières et d'amuse-bouches. A gauche, une grande cheminée réchauffait et illuminait la pièce, lui donnant ainsi un joli petit côté rustique.

L'environnement était très différent comparé à celui où je vivais depuis ma tendre enfance, tout était moderne contrairement à la villa Lockser.

Je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir vivre dans un endroit où je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise. Je suivis du regard mon fiancé entré dans une pièce, mon cœur se serra. Il ne m'avait pas adressé un seul mot depuis notre dernière conversation dans la voiture.

« _C'est certainement sa chambre._ » pensai-je en fixant mes bottes cloutées.

« Jub ! » s'exclama l'homme à la voix rauque en agitant frénétiquement ses mains devant mon visage pour m'extirper de mes pensées.

« Euh ! Ou-Oui Gadjeel-kun ! » répondis-je du tac au tac.

« Tes valises sont dans ta nouvelle chambre ! »

« Merci. » le remerciai-je avec un large sourire.

« Donc c'est toi la petite fiancée de Grey ?! » s'exclama -t-il en s'affalant sur le fauteuil, bousculant par la même occasion une pile de magazines.

« C'est exact. » dis-je en me dirigeant vers le fauteuil pour m'y asseoir.

« Alors, c'était comment avec Fullbuster sous la couette ? »

« Quoi ?! »demandai-je en faisant mine de pas comprendre.

« Vos galipettes endiablées ! » me demanda-t-il en m'assenant un coup de coude « Alors? »

« Nous ne... Je le connais à peine voyons ! » m'offusquai-je, le rouge aux joues.

« Comment ça se fait alors, vous deux ? » me demanda-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne en signe d'incompréhension.

« Les mariages arrangés sont toujours d'actualité ! » répondis-je avec une mine déconfite.

«Ah merde, je suis vraiment désol... »

« C'est pas grave. » le coupai-je. « Sinon, comment ça se passe avec Lévy-chan ? » demandai-je avec curiosité.

« Très bien pourquoi ? Elle t'a dit le contraire, c'est ça ? » s'écria-t-il les bras croisés.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Jubia voulait juste faire la conversation. » répondis-je en souriant. « Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce-pas? » demandai-je avec une mine attendrie.

« Ouais, je crois bien que c'est la bonne. Quand je la vois, mon cœur se serre. C'est bon signe, non ? »

«Oui, c'est l'amour... » répondis-je simplement avec un large sourire.

«Hé ! Fullbuster ! magne-toi ! » s'écria soudainement ledit Redfox.

« OUAIS, J'ARRRIVE ! »

« Que fait Grey-sama depuis tout à l'heure ? » demandai-je, curieuse.

« Il prend une douche. Il se prépare pour une fête où nous sommes invités ! » répondit-il simplement.

«Jubia va devoir rester seule ici, c'est bien ça ? »

« Je crois bien ouais. »

« Ah, d'accord ! »

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu as l'air triste et tu fronces constamment les sourcils ! »me demanda-t-il en scrutant mon visage porcelaine avec intensité.

« Non, c'est juste que j'aurais aimé mieux le connaître, c'est tout. »

« Grey, c'est pas un gars facile, mais tu verras au fond c'est un mec bien. » commença Gadjeel.

« Seul le temps me le dira. » soufflai-je en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine.

« T'inquiète Jub. Lui répète pas, mais je mets ma main à couper qu'il va tomber sous ton charme. » ricana-t-il en me pinçant les joues affectueusement. « Je parie que t'arriveras à faire fondre son petit cœur de glace en deux-trois mouvements. » termina-t-il.

« Peut-être... » répondis-je en baissant la tête tristement.

« Je le connais depuis longtemps, il a pas toujours été comme ça ! »

« Ah bon ?! » m'écriai-je étonnée.

«Chut, chut ! Tu parles trop fort Jubia. »

« Pardon. » marmonnai-je tout bas. « Qu'est-il donc arrivé pour qu'il change radicalement ? » demandai-je, curieuse.

« Hé bien, la personne qu'il... »

« C'est bon, je suis prêt. » s'exclama Grey en s'étirant les bras et en interrompant Gadjeel par la même occasion.

Il avait fait irruption à l'improviste dans la pièce, vêtu d'un magnifique et superbe costume-cravate noir, une montre grise de luxe à la main gauche, main en question qu'il passa dans ses cheveux de jais, les ébouriffant par la même occasion.

« Jubia, si tu as faim, il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo du bar. »

« Merci Grey-sama. »

« Au fait, tiens, le double des clés de mon appartement. » Me-dit-il en farfouillant dans ses poches.

« Merci. » marmonnai-je en les réceptionnant avec mes deux mains.

« Qui conduit ce soir ? Toi, moi, ou on appelle ton chauffeur? » Demanda Gadjeel en faisant face à Grey.

« C'est moi ! Mon chauffeur me ramènera à la fin de la soirée. » répondit aussitôt le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais.

Les deux individus chiquement habillés se dirigèrent tous deux vers la porte de sortie en bois vénitien. Je les suivis d'un pas lent jusqu'à celle-ci, munie d'un double des clés que m'avait auparavant donné Grey.

« A plus Jub. » s'exclama Gadjeel.

« Jubia, ne m'attend pas ce soir, je viendrai tard. Au revoir. »

« D'accord. » marmonnai-je en fermant la porte à double tour, laissant la clé dans la serrure.

J'étais un peu déçue du comportement de Grey, il m'avait à peine parlé depuis, tant que j'étais arrivée à croire qu'il s'en fichait royalement de ma personne. Malgré tout, je savais pertinemment que pour lui, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une belle inconnue. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de voir au-dessus de cette glace épaisse qui alourdissait son cœur. Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile, mais j'avais envie d'être heureuse et pour ça, je devais à tout prix gagner son cœur.

« _Ca ne vas pas être facile, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien_. » me-dis-je en serrant les poings avec conviction.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, traversant ainsi le long couloir en bois tapissé. Arrivée, je poussai délicatement avec l'aide de mon pied. Je remarquai tout de suite mes valises qui étaient posées dans un coin de la vaste pièce.

La chambre était de couleur neutre, les meubles étaient plutôt modernes. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un lit deux places. Les couettes et le couvre lit étaient déjà installés. Il y avait également de gauche à droite du lit une commode grise et une lampe de chevet. Plus loin, il y avait un grand bureau et quelques livres rangés dessus, dont une de mes tétralogies d'amour préférées : « Entre chien et Loup » de Malorie Blackman.

J'entrepris d'ouvrir mes trois valises pour en sortir un pyjama histoire de me mettre un peu à l'aise. Je saisis un short et un tee-shirt que je posai délicatement sur le rebord du lit et une paire de chaussons que j'enfilai dans la foulée.

Les valises ouvertes, je rangeai un à un mes vêtements dans une grande armoire en face de mon lit. Je laissai juste simplement ma valise d'hiver de côté, car malheureusement l'armoire n'était pas assez grande pour contenir mes tas de vêtements.

Ensuite, je rangeai soigneusement dans l'une de mes commodes, puis j'enfilai précipitamment mon pyjama. Je pris les quatre livres auparavant posés sur le bureau en bois blanc et des couvertures puis je quittai la pièce en direction de l'immense salon.

Je traversai de nouveau le couloir en trainant les pieds sur le sol, enveloppée d'une épaisse couverture bleu azur, tenant fermement dans mes deux mains mes ouvrages. Arrivée dans la pièce, je posai les livres sur la table basse en verre et les couvertures sur le fauteuil en cuir. Après maintes réflexions, je décidai d'aller en direction du bar pour prendre quelque chose à grignoter et à boire. Je contournai le bar noir pour avoir accès aux armoires.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre un bol que j'avais vu dans l'armoire en bois située en hauteur. Enfin munie de ma trouvaille, j'ouvrai donc une autre armoire à la recherche de quelque chose de salé à me mettre sous la dent.

« Ah ! Voilà. » m'écriai-je tout haut en saisissant du bout des doigts un paquet de chips Vico que je déversai aussitôt dans le bol.

J'ouvris donc le mini-frigo installé pas loin pour y prendre une canette de Coca-Cola.

Assise confortablement, je feuilletai le premier tome de la tétralogie que j'avais déjà lue maintes et maintes fois, mais qui à chaque fois me faisait déverser des torrents de larmes.

A chaque lecture, je me demandais comment l'amour pouvait être aussi fort et si destructeur. N'ayant pas de réponse à ma question, je levai la tête pour regarder l'horloge en métal placée au-dessus de la télévision plasma.

« Minuit, déjà... » soufflai-je en portant ma bouteille à mes lèvres.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge, je débutai enfin la lecture du roman.

« _Callum m'a regardée. Je ne savais pas, avant cela, à quel point un regard pouvait être physique. Callum m'a caressé les joues, puis sa main a touché mes lèvres, et mon nez et mon front. J'ai fermé les yeux et je l'ai senti effleurer mes paupières. Puis ses lèvres ont pris le relais et ont à leur tour exploré mon visage. Nous allions faire durer ce moment. Le faire durer une éternité. Callum avait raison, nous étions ici et maintenant. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Je me suis laissée aller, prête à suivre Callum partout où il voudrait m'emmener. Au Paradis ou en Enfer..._ »

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sombrai dans les bras accueillants de Morphée.

« _Boum ! Boum ! Boum !_ »

Des bruits assourdissants provenant de la porte me réveillèrent soudainement. Je passai nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux bleu azur. Il faisait nuit noire, le ciel paraissait inébranlable, l'astre solaire ne s'était pas encore levé. La pièce était entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité totale.

« Qui ça peut bien être? » me demandai-je en me blottissant dans mes épaisses couvertures de laine.

Chaque coup dans la porte me faisait sursauter, tout mon corps tremblait. J'étais envahie par la peur, mon cœur tambourinait à un rythme saccadé dans ma poitrine. C'était à peine si je pouvais respirer normalement sans suffoquer, la peur me paralysait complètement.

«Et si c'étaient des voleurs ou des kidnappeurs, ou bien même des cambrioleurs ? » paniquai-je.

Des tas de scénarios farfelus envahirent ma tête, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir lucidement.

« _Boum ! Boum ! Boum !_ »

« Je dois faire comme si je n'entendais rien. » me-dis-je en mettant mes mains tremblantes sur chacune de mes oreilles.

Je me disais que si je ne bougeais pas et que si je faisais mine de pas entendre, peut-être qu'ils partiraient. Je devais me lever et aller voir qui c'était. Si c'étaient des malfaiteurs, j'appellerai la police : c'était ça ou ils défonceraient la porte. Et si je ne faisais pas ça, j'étais perdue. Ma mère m'avait appris à être forte, je devais lui faire honneur.

« _Boum ! Boum ! Boum !_ »

«Je ne dois pas... »

« _Boum ! Boum ! Boum !_ »

«… me laisser envahir par la peur ! » m'exclamai-je en me levant doucement.

Levée, je marchai lentement en direction de la porte d'entrée, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et de surtout ne pas faire craquer le parquet en bois. J'avançai lentement, pas à pas, jusqu'à la porte en bois qui vibrait à chaque coup dans celle-ci. Immobilisée devant, je respirai un long coup avant de me positionner sur la pointe des pieds.

« _Un… Deux… Trois !_ » me dis-je pour me donner du courage avant de fixer le minuscule trou dans la porte. « Grey-sama ! » m'écriai-je, surprise.

Je déverrouillai hâtivement la porte. Comment avais-je pu être aussi bête ? J'aurais dû me douter que c'était lui.

« Mince, mince, mince ! » soufflai-je avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte d'entrée.

Il avait les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, les mèches totalement en bataille, la chemise déboutonnée, le visage animé d'un sourire béat.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais en titubant vers la gauche.

« Mais vous êtes ivre ! » constatai-je en le fixant langoureusement.

« J'ai bu cinq ou six verres, je crois. » répondit-il en penchant la tête et en agitant ses mains devant mon visage.

« Où est Gadjeel-kun ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? »

« Il est parti en milieu de soirée rejoindre sa copine. » me-répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Agrippez-vous à mon épaule, Grey-sama. Jubia va vous ramener à votre chambre. »

« D'accord, madame. » dit-il en s'exécutant docilement. « Vos désirs sont des ordres. » s'exclama-t-il en promenant une main baladeuse sur mon corps.

«Mais arrêtez. !... » lui ordonnai-je.

«T'es canon, toi, dis donc… »

« Vous délirez ! » m'exclamai-je en prenant une teinte pivoine « _C'est l'effet de l'alcool, Jubia, calme-toi._ » marmonnai-je en essayant de calmer les rougeurs qui envahissaient mes joues «On y est presque.» m'exclamai-je en m'engageant dans le couloir tapissé de l'appartement « Redressez-vous, vous écrasez Jubia ! »

« Ouais, désolé ! » répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec sa main valide.

« Voilà ! » m'écriai-je en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre avec l'aide de mon pied.

La chambre était plus grande que la mienne, elle était plutôt spacieuse. Les murs étaient de teintes bleues et blanches. Un grand lit deux places trônait en plein milieu de la pièce, de parts d'autres du lit des commodes y étaient installées. Sur les commodes, un verre et une carafe était posés. A gauche du lit, il y avait un grand bureau en bois, et dessus un ordinateur portable noir de marque noire. La chambre était éclairée naturellement par la lune. C'était juste magnifique, nos ombres se reflétaient sur les murs.

« Assieds-toi sur ton lit. N'oubliez pas de retirer vos chaussures. » ordonnai-je en allumant la lampe de chevet.

Je farfouillai à l'aveugle dans une de ses commodes à la recherche d'une aspirine ou d'un somnifère. Ma main rentra en contact avec un objet de petite taille et circulaire. Je le saisis, prise d'une grande curiosité.

« Oh ! c'est un préservatif... » marmonnai-je en le reposant aussitôt dans le tiroir en bois.

Je cherchai de nouveau dans la deuxième armoire.

« Ah ! Enfin ! » me dis-je en secouant un sachet d'aspirine.

Je versai le contenu dans un verre auparavant posé sur le bureau avant de le lui donner.

« Tenez Grey-sama. »

« Merci. Malgré ma froideur, tu es tout de même gentille avec moi. » me remercia-t-il en portant le récipient à ses lèvres.

« Bonne nuit Monsieur Grey. » lui dis-je en m'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

« Attends ! » me demanda-t-il en m'agrippant le bras.

« Je... » bégayai-je en rougissant.

« Je ne tenterai rien, je te le promets. La nuit, je fais des cauchemars, je veux plus être seul. »

« D'accord, Jubia accepte. Juste pour cette nuit. » ajoutai-je en rentrant dans les draps en laine. « Bonne nuit. » murmurai-je en me couchant vers le bord du lit.

Après avoir laissé un bref message sur le répondeur de Grey pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien rentré à la fin de la soirée, il rejoignit sa dulcinée dans le salon de celle-ci à une allure nonchalante, les mains fourrées dans ses longs cheveux sombres. La Mcgarden était vêtue d'une jupe courte en cuir et d'un chemisier blanc. Elle était assise en tailleur, une main dans un bol de pop-corn, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision. D'ici, il la dévisagea de haut en bas, les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte. Elle était juste magnifique. Il n'avait qu'une envie : la prendre et la faire jouir et crier son nom.

A cette pensée malsaine, sa virilité se durcit subitement, laissant place à une grosse bosse.

« _Calme-toi mon vieux, ça va te passer…_ » se dit-il pour se reprendre.

Il se força à penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi. Tout sauf Lévy. Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être remis de ses émotions, Gadjeel rejoignit finalement la bleue qui, soit dit en passant, n'avait pas bougé d'une semelle.

« Alors ? » demanda la Mcgarden, visiblement très curieuse.

« Personne ne répondait, donc j'ai laissé un message sur le répondeur. » ajouta-t-il en saisissant une poignée de pop-corn qu'il porta directement à sa bouche.

« Pauvre jubia, elle est vraiment mal tombée… » murmura la bleue en serrant sa jupe portefeuille.

« M'ouais. » répondit-il simplement en fixant l'écran.

« J'espère qu'elle trouvera le bonheur avec ou sans ce fameux Grey, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Ouais. »

« Elle le mérite, non ? »

« Ouais, c'est sûr… »

« Gadjeel ! écoute-moi enfin ! » s'écria la bleue en agitant ses mains devant son visage.

« Si, c'est juste que ce film est vraiment trop cool ! » s'écria-t-il d'un ton jovial.

« J'étais certaine que tu aimerais. » ajouta-t-elle aussitôt en arborant un large sourire.

« Ah bon ? » répondit-il, incrédule.

« Tu sais tout à l'heure, j'étais avec Kana. » commença-t-elle en virant au rouge.

« Ouais, je l'ai vue en arrivant. »

« J'ai pris une décision très importante. »

« Et ? » questionna-t-il en lui caressant la cuisse sensuellement.

A ce contact pourtant anodin, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus tressaillit. Tout son corps était animé par un sentiment nouveau. Electrique, et excitant.

Voyant qu'elle ne restait pas indifférente, il parcourut d'une main experte ses cuisses, langoureusement, la fixant avec des yeux avides, submergés, remplis d'excitation.

« Alors, tu veux me dire quoi crevette ? »

« Je t'aime, et je veux que ce soit toi. Toi et uniquement toi ! » s'écria-t-elle en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Sentant les lèvres de la fille de ses rêves se poser d'une manière bestiale et sauvage sur les siennes, il émit un piaulement en essayant de retenir un petit cri d'étonnement. Il pouvait enfin faire tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu lui faire... Certes, il s'était promis de respecter ses choix, parce que Gadjeel était fou d'elle, et, il avait sacrément envie de lui faire l'amour là, tout de suite.

De ses mains fermes, il la souleva doucement par les hanches pour la déposer délicatement surs ses genoux. Il se colla à elle, soutenant son menton pour mieux déguster ses lèvres. La novice se laissa vite aller à cette étreinte si inattendue. Instinctivement, elle lia ses fines mains autour du cou de son futur amant, pressant sa petite poitrine sur le torse ferme de Gadjeel, intensifiant de plus belle leur doux baiser. Une main experte de son petit-amis alla à la rencontre de l'anatomie attractive de Lévy, l'autre glissant le long de ses cuisses, puis ses fesses qu'il malaxa doucement en la pressant bestialement contre ses hanches. Sa peau était douce, comme un murmure.

« Mmm… » gémit-elle en se tortillant, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

La Mcgarden sentit tout son corps frissonner de plaisir, d'excitation et de désir lorsque les paumes fermes de Gadjeel vagabondèrent de nouveau sur son corps. Il frotta langoureusement sa virilité entre les cuisses écartées de la bleue.

« Mmm… » gémit-elle de nouveau en plongeant ses mains dans les longs cheveux de son amant.

C'était une sensation nouvelle qui s'immisçait en elle, et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Elle arrivait à peine à contenir toutes ces sensations qui se déchainaient dans son corps. Elle le désirait ardemment, et ça depuis longtemps. Ce sentiment de frissons se changea bien rapidement en une immense vague de chaleur et de désir ardent.

Elle était incapable de lui résister. Impossible : tout son corps le désirait. Gadjeel l'embrassa plus langoureusement, sa langue dans sa bouche. Il parsemait de doux baisers la nuque de sa dulcinée, tout en malaxant énergiquement et vigoureusement le fessier ferme de la bleue. Les doigts de la binoclarde s'entortillaient dans les cheveux sombres de son amant, tirant dessus à chaque contact de la bouche de Gadjeel sur sa peau. Son bas-ventre vibrait à chaque baiser qui la rendait encore plus folle, répondant ainsi à l'appel de la virilité durcie de Gadjeel. Redfox était tout ouïe aux petits gémissements qu'énonçait entre deux baisers fougueux sa dulcinée.

Elle voulait agir comme si elle avait le contrôle de la situation. Mais non, elle voulait se laisser aller, s'abandonner entièrement à lui.

Il prit les devants, la renversant doucement sur le fauteuil en cuir, léchant goulument de la naissance de son épaule jusqu'au bas de sa mâchoire entrouverte, la faisant frémir de plaisir. La peau de la bleue avait un agréable goût sucré. Il parcourut d'une main habile sous son chemisier qu'il déboutonna activement tout en l'embrassant.

Les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, la poussant contre la dureté, son aine était tendue par l'excitation croissante. Il semait de doux petits baisers sur son ventre, remontant jusqu'à son soutien-gorge noir en dentelle. Puis, sa langue lécha avidement son nombril. La Mcgarden se tortilla de plaisir sous lui, gémit bruyamment en sentant sa langue sur sa poitrine. Il passa l'une de ses mains sur la charmante poitrine de son amante et l'autre dans ses cheveux bleu azur.

« Gadjeel… Gadjeel… » gémit-elle en tirant sur ses cheveux.

« Touche-moi ! » chuchota-t-il à son encontre en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Elle caressa timidement le corps de son amant. Ses doigts se promenèrent sur son dos, ses hanches. Il la souleva délicatement pour dégrafer ses sous-vêtements, libérant sa petite poitrine. Ses seins se gonflaient sous son regard et ses tétons se dressaient sous son regard de braise. Il suçota habilement ses tétons, répétant l'opération à plusieurs reprises. Il s'attaqua à son jumeau, mordillant vigoureusement son sein.

Ses lèvres se refermèrent langoureusement sur ses tétons, effectuant un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa bouche. Avec avidité, Gadjeel observa sa binoclarde préférée gémir de plaisir sous lui, l'embrassant profondément, bâillonnant ses doux gémissements. Elle retroussa sa jupe en cuir jusqu'à ses hanches. La main de Gadjeel vagabonda de sa taille à ses hanches, passant une main le long de ses cuisses. Puis, il insinua un doigt sous la dentelle de la culotte et glissa lentement son doigt en fixant son amante qui retenait son souffle.

Elle ferma les yeux en inspirant brusquement, pendant qu'il enfonçait encore plus profondément son majeur en elle. Elle poussa de déchirants gémissements. Il répéta l'opération à plusieurs reprises, pressant son bouton saillant. Elle gémit de nouveau, fourrageant dans ses cheveux hérissés et en bataille. Il poussa ses doigts en elle de plus en plus fort.

Elle était submergée par un sentiment nouveau, tout son corps était secoué de spasmes, sa tète renversée en arrière. Elle s'abandonnait tout entière à lui, elle avait l'impression de toucher du doigt le paradis. Il lui arracha férocement sa jupe portefeuille. Son corps se convulsa d'excitation.

« Dans la chambre… » murmura la bleue en devinant ses pensées.

« D'accord… » répondit-il d'une voix haletante.

Il se releva rapidement, retirant son pantalon de costume. Torse nu, en caleçon, la bleue était secouée de spasmes. Elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus, mais elle avait envie de faire ça dans les règles. Gadjeel la prit par le poignet en direction d'une chambre qu'il allait connaître pour la première fois, les joies de la luxure d'une nuit endiablée.

La porte ouverte, Gadjeel la souleva par les hanches et la balança sur le lit à baldaquin. Les draps étaient tout soyeux et d'un blanc immaculé.

L'astre lunaire éclairait maigrement la pièce. Couchée, les jambes écartées, Gadjeel s'afférait à lui enlever sa petite culotte, la faisant descendre lentement et sensuellement le long de ses longues jambes. Il titilla son clitoris d'une main, semant de petits baisers sur son cou.

« Gadjeel.. » gémit-elle en s'agrippant aux draps blancs.

Il retira son caleçon, délivrant sa virilité tendue et un peu luisante à son sommet. Elle le regarda avidement, le rouge aux joues. Il écarta ses jambes avec son genou avant de se placer devant l'entrée de son intimité mouillée.

« Vas-y. » s'exclama la bleue en lui souriant pour le rassurer.

Il posa une main de chaque côté de sa tête, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il positionna son gland à l'entrée de son intimité avant de la pénétrer lentement pour la laisser s'habituer à sa virilité. Elle le reçut le dos cambré, les yeux fermés, grimaçant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'insinuait en elle.

« Aïe ! »

A ces mots, le jeune homme s'arrêta, paniqué.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non, continue, s'il te plait… »

Elle lui caressa le visage en lui disant de continuer à s'immiscer en elle. Il effectua des mouvements, rentrant et ressortant en douceur. Puis il accéléra, alla de plus en plus vite, à un rythme quasi-acharné. Elle soutenait timidement la cadence, gémissante. A chaque coup de reins, sa poitrine sursauta au rythme de son amant. Son corps frémit, elle se cambra, la bouche grande ouverte, criant des sons qui n'avaient jamais fait partie de son registre avant aujourd'hui.

La tête en arrière, elle enfonça ses mains dans ses biceps en gémissant. Il gémit tout en s'enfonçant en elle, encore et encore.

« Lévy, putain… »

Il reprit son souffle puis il la souleva par les hanches pour qu'elle le chevauche. Il la positionna doucement sur sa virilité luisante. Elle inspira brusquement, rejetant la tête en arrière. Il passa ses paumes au creux des ses reins pour la faire vibrer. Il fléchit les hanches, suivant le rythme de sa dulcinée. Il l'enlaça alors que Lévy continuait de bouger ses hanches dans des bruits langoureux. Elle se cambra et bascula son crâne en arrière.

Il la souleva et la laissa retomber, monter et descendre, effectuant la même opération pendant plusieurs minutes. Il se déversa en elle, émettant un dernier râle. Elle s'écroula à côté de lui. La tête reposée sur son torse, elle l'enlaça amoureusement.

« Je t'aime, Gajil… »

« Moi aussi crevette. »

**Le matin**

En me réveillant ce matin, j'étais dans ma chambre couchée, dans mon lit. J'avais peu dormi cette nuit, j'avais passé une grande partie de la nuit à assister Grey-sama. Lui, le fier homme qui me semblait le plus impénétrable. J'avais entrevu une autre facette de la personnalité de mon fiancé, on aurait dit un petit animal blessé et en mal d'amour. Son comportement habituel était-il donc une façade ?

Exténuée, j'ébouriffai ma tignasse bleu azur avec l'aide de ma main gauche puis je partis en direction de mon armoire où j'avais rangé hier une grande partie de mes vêtements.

Mon choix fut bref et rapide : une jupe en cuir et un tee-shirt blanc ouvert au dos allaient parfaitement faire l'affaire avec une paire de sandales noires. Ensuite, j'ouvris donc ma commode pour prendre mes sous-vêtements et ma trousse de toilette.

Je posai le tout sur le bord de mon lit délicatement. Je traversai le couloir d'un pas assuré, traînant mes pantoufles sur le sol, jetant par la même occasion un rapide coup d'œil à la suite de mon cher Grey fullbuster.

« Personne. » soufflai-je, déçue. « _Il doit certainement être avec cette fille, celle dont il a crié le nom cette nuit… Ultia, Ultia !_ » marmonnai-je.

Je poussai doucement la porte d'entrée de la salle de bains. Entrée, je me dévêtis puis j'entrai dans la douche, me laissant aller par le climat ambiant et reposant de la pièce. J'attachai mes cheveux bouclés, ne voulant surtout pas les mouiller, avec une pince se trouvant à proximité.

J'actionnai l'écoulement de l'eau chaude puis je fermai les yeux, repensant à cette nuit brisée par les cris déchirants de la nuit. Et à la façon dont il m'avait lovée dans ses bras. Et les yeux humides de Grey, et ses lèvres qui n'arrêtaient pas de murmurer : « Pardon, Ultia… ».

Qui était donc cette fille à ses yeux ? Sa petite amie ou… ?

Je secouai la tête frénétiquement, voulant chasser cette idée de mon esprit au moins pour un court instant. J'appliquai une dose de gel douche sur gant de toilette que je passai sur l'intégralité de mon anatomie, puis vint le rinçage.

L'eau sur ma peau m'apaisait agréablement. J'avais l'agréable impression d'être dans un spa. La buée s'était répandue sur toute la surface lisse et en verre des parois de la douche. Je m'amusai à dessiner des formes avec mes doigts sur celle-ci.

Je sortis quelques minutes plus tard de la douche. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine lorsque mes pieds se posèrent sur le carrelage froid.

« Une serviette… Mince, Jubia a oublié d'en prendre une ! Où les gens peuvent ranger en général leurs serviettes ? »

Je farfouillai quelques instants dans un placard sous l'évier à la recherche d'une serviette. Après avoir enfilé l'objet de ma quête, je me précipitai hors de la salle de bains, de peur que quelqu'un ne puisse me voir à moitié nue. La serviette était en effet très courte : elle couvrait à peine ma poitrine volumineuse et mes longues jambes.

La porte principale claqua, accompagnée d'un grincement abominable. Soudain, un chien courut à toute allure vers moi. L'animal me tomba dessus, la masse du chien me fit tomber en arrière.

«Au secours ! » criai-je en essayant d'éviter la langue pendue de l'animal sauvage.

Étendue sur le sol, jambes écartées, j'essayais tant bien que mal de le repousser.

« Il a l'air de t'apprécier ! » commenta Grey, taquin.

Il était habillé d'un jogging gris et d'un haut blanc qui laissait parfaitement entrevoir son corps. Je détournai le regard, ne voulant en aucun cas le dévorer du regard plus longtemps.

« Laisse-la tranquille Hook ! » ordonna le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais à son chien.

A ces mots, le chien s'exécuta aussitôt et alla se réfugier dans la chambre du Fullbuster. Grey me tendit une main pour que je puisse me relever. Main que j'acceptai. Débout, les mains sur mes épaules, Grey m'attira par la taille.

« _Non, il ne va pas oser !_ » songeai-je en rougissant fortement.

Il se pencha doucement vers moi alors que je me mordillai ma lèvre inférieure en signe de nervosité, et il me murmura :

« Merci pour cette nuit. »

« De rien. » répondis-je d'une voix haletante.

« Je te conseille de t'habiller. » ajouta-t-il en fixant ma poitrine puis en détournant le regard.

« Oui, excusez-moi Grey-sama .» répondis-je précipitamment en baissant la tête.

« Attends, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. » me demanda-t-il sèchement en me coupant dans mon élan.

« Oui, Grey-sama ? » répondis-je, toujours de dos.

« Ma mère nous organise une petite sortie, donc prépare-toi vite ! »

« D'accord, Jubia vous rejoindra dans le salon. »

Assise confortablement, les jambes croisées dans un grand 4x4 noir, j'observais d'un air enjoué le paysage urbain qui s'offrait à moi. De grands gratte-ciels se dressaient devant moi un à un. J'avais presque envie de sortir ma tête, mais je m'abstenais en me rappelant qu'il y avait de grands risques de danger de mort.

Lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta au feu rouge, j'en profitai pour observer plus intensément la grande place, très animée ces temps-ci. Rien de bien étrange, l'été rimait en général avec ambiance. Au fur et à mesure que la voiture avançait, j'apercevais un amas de jeunes femmes devant quelques magasins de créateur. Elles faisaient un tel remue-ménage qu'il était même possible d'entendre ce brouhaha à plus de deux kilomètres à la ronde, du moins c'est ce que j'en pensais.

Les soldes, le shopping... Ces mots me faisaient tout de suite penser à Lucy. La belle et l'unique. Elle qui, je précise, était folle de joie rien qu'à l'idée de dévaliser un magasin et d'y passer sa journée.

Je me demandais comment elle allait faire d'ici quelques mois, avec son ventre de femme enceinte. Elle trouverait certainement. Pff… ! Malgré le fait que je sois issue d'une famille aisée, je n'étais pas vraiment attachée aux biens matériels, que je jugeais superficiels, éphémères et sans importance.

Grey conduisait la voiture sans dire un mot. Il avait l'air concentré et suspicieux. Il n'arrêtait pas de fixer le rétroviseur. Il avait peut-être peur d'être suivi par des paparazzis ou autre ?

J'étais plutôt stressée rien qu'à 'idée de passer autant de temps en sa compagnie. J'avoue très franchement que Jubia n'était pas indifférente à ses charmes. C'était l'homme de mes rêves. Beau, ténébreux, élégant, regard de braise… Le rêve de toute jeune femme normalement constituée.

Vue la façon dont il était habillé, nous allions certainement faire un tour en ville. Du moins je l'espérais. Je priais pour qu'on puisse faire un tour de manège dans la parade annuelle d'été. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion en or d'y aller, ni le temps d'ailleurs. Ce serait donc l'occasion pour en apprendre un peu plus sur mon fiancé, car je ne comptais pas me marier avec un inconnu. Enfin, du moins s'il daignait être plus bavard que durant le petit-déjeuner.

L'atmosphère avait été vraiment… Comment dire ?... Pesante. C'était à peine s'il avait posé les yeux sur moi.

Tiens donc ! Ca me faisait remarquer que je n'avais pratiquement pas touché à mon assiette. Et maintenant j'avais faim. Comme une idiote, Jubia était obnubilée par son visage.

Tout à coup, la voiture s'immobilisa devant...

« _Non ! Impossible! Pas maintenant ! _»


End file.
